Numerous problematic births occur each year requiring a neonatal intensive care unit (NICU) at hospitals which do not have such a NICU facility. In these cases, the child is transported by ambulance or helicopter from the hospital in which they were born to a facility with a NICU. However, conventional transport systems for children (e.g., newborn children) allow those newborns to experience significant transportation-related vibration, which can negatively affect the health of those children.